Don't Look Back
by shimotenshi
Summary: seifuu: just when fuujin had put her past behind her, seifer comes back to balamb garden. warning: fuujin doesn't act like herself. Chapter three is up, suggestions requested!
1. Default Chapter

1 Don't Look Back - Chapter One  
  
By shimotenshi  
  
"Hey Fuujin, did you hear? Seifer's back!" Selphie said, bouncing past Fuujin in the cafeteria line with her usual energy.  
  
"Oh really?" Fuujin replied in a normal voice; she was long past the time when she felt she needed to speak formally.  
  
"Yeah, he's in your first class, gives you a chance to talk to him." Selphie winked suggestively. Fuujin only rolled her eyes as she grabbed half a bagel and her customary cup of coffee. Everyone thought that she'd loved him, and well. yes she had, but that was in the past. She was over him now. Not that it mattered; she hadn't found anyone who interested her.  
  
"Will you ever give up on that? I do NOT have a crush on him anymore." Fuujin retorted as she bit into her bagel.  
  
"Then why did you have that dreamy look on your face just a minute ago?" Selphie asked innocently as Quistis pulled up a chair.  
  
"What? Dreamy facial expressions on Fuujin? Either the world is coming to an end or Cid wasn't kidding when he said I'd have to teach Seifer again." Quistis joked.  
  
"Shut up you two." Fuujin said, playfully shoving her friends. Friends? Yes, they were friends; welcoming her back to Balamb when she was afraid no one would. "If Seifer's back, good for him, though I'm surprised Cid let him. I have no intention of organizing his welcoming party so-"  
  
"WELCOMING PARTY! That's a GREAT idea Fuu!" Selphie said, jumping up. Fuujin groaned, realizing her mistake. "We should get the whole festival committee together at lunch to plan it!"  
  
"Dear Hyne, I think I've created a monster." Fuujin muttered under her breath, trying to block out the hyperactive brunette's multitude of ideas for said party.  
  
"Umm, Selphie, I think you might want to cut off that stream of ideas right about NOW." Quistis hissed as Seifer himself looked in their general direction.  
  
"Oh shit, tell me he's not looking over here!" Fuujin said quietly, minor panic coloring her voice. She didn't notice the mischievous grins Selphie and Quistis exchanged as she ducked her head, or she would've run to her dorm already.  
  
"HEY SEIFER!" Selphie and Quistis yelled. Suddenly Fuujin felt like disappearing from the face of the earth.  
  
  
  
Yes, I know this was short, but I'm suddenly on writer's block. _ Please read and review, suggestions are very welcome! 


	2. Chapter Two

1 Don't Look Back - Chapter Two  
  
By shimotenshi  
  
There he was, Seifer Almasy, former Sorceress' Knight and gunblade specialist. He still looked the way he had when she'd first met him; cocky, confident, and heart stopping. Fuujin steeled herself quickly, forcing any emotion other than a cool, impersonal welcoming smile from her face as she lifted her head to meet his gaze. Meanwhile she kicked Quistis and Selphie under the cafeteria table, mentally cursing them for screaming for his attention.  
  
Seifer strode purposefully to their table, his usual smirk spreading faintly across his face as he noticed Fuujin sitting with Selphie and Quistis, two people whose presences she could well have done without when he'd last seen her. And speaking of seeing her.  
  
"Hello ladies, what brings you to yell for a troublemaker his first day back?" Seifer greeted them sarcastically. Fuujin's fake smile melted, replaced by an exasperated roll of her eye. Seifer immediately prepared a remark for her  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Seifer, Commander said to talk to you before class." Quistis said dryly, rescuing Fuujin from having to say anything. "As you may or may not yet know, I have the doubtable pleasure of teaching you again. However, if you don't make your next SeeD exam or if you seriously piss me off, you'll get transferred to Xu, with specific instructions to work your sorry ass off." She saw Seifer begin to protest at the thought of being assigned to the other instructor, known for being a pain in the ass. "No, I'm NOT kidding, just thought I should warn you before you come to class this morning." Quistis got up and left the table. Seifer didn't move, continuing to unnerve Fuujin. The tension was too much for Selphie.  
  
"Well, I gotta go guys, welcome back Seifer, sorry but I gotta run. I've got some Festival Committee stuff to do!" Selphie said, jumping up from the table as if nothing had happened. Fuujin snickered as she noticed her friend heading for Irvine's dorm. She stopped suddenly when she realized that she was with Seifer. Alone. Quickly Fuujin got up and prepared to fun for her dorm, only succeeding in crashing in to Seifer who blocked her way.  
  
"So what's with you buddying up to Selphie and Quistis all of a sudden?" Seifer asked her mockingly, getting ready to block a kick from Fuujin.  
  
"It's not all of a sudden Seifer, I've been friends with them for a while. You've been gone for a while too." Fuujin said matter-of-factly, stepping around a very shocked Seifer Almasy. She disposed of what remained of her bagel, and turned to face him. "What, speechless for once?"  
  
"When did you start speaking normally Fuu?" Seifer asked, his pride keeping shock from showing too much in his voice.  
  
"Like I said, you've been gone for a while." Fuujin said with a shrug. "What do you want?"  
  
"Just wondered if you wanted to go to the training center with me and Rai later. A little Disciplinary Committee get-together, if you would." He replied, smirking once more. Fuujin sighed. She didn't have an excuse, and she really didn't want to, but backing down from Seifer was not high on her to-do list.  
  
"Fine. Meet you there at 1500?" She didn't even wait for a reply as she walked off to her dorms. Serves the bastard right, ruining my morning and all, she thought maliciously.  
  
Seifer grinned as she turned away. He knew she wouldn't say no. It wasn't in her to back down to anyone, even him.  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter was short too; like I said, I'm stuck with writer's block. _ Once again, read and review please. Suggestions are VERY welcome. 


	3. Chapter Three

1 Don't Look Back – Chapter Three  
  
By shimotenshi  
  
Fuujin wondered, later, how she had gotten through her classes that day. Her mind had been far away while Quistis lectured the post-graduate SeeD's on the specs of transitive monsters that had appeared as a result of Lunar Cry. She had sat through lunch in a daze, and couldn't even remember what had happened in her afternoon courses. All she had thought about was Seifer, and how she was going to get through the afternoon training center meeting. Why in the name of Hyne hadn't she said no?  
  
Walking through the halls to her dorm, Fuujin sighed, and glanced at her watch: 1438. She entered her room and dropped her books on her bed before pulling off her hooded blue sweatshirt; it would only get in the way at the training center.  
  
Before she knew it, she was in the sleeveless shirt and shorts she usually wore to the training center, then realized how this outfit would shock Seifer. She grinned to herself, wondering how he'd failed to notice this morning. He'd had plenty to surprise him then, however. Before she left, she junctioned Pandemona and Eden, and grabbed her shuriken. She entered the training center just as her watch beeped its hourly signal; it was 1500 sharp.  
  
"Right on time Fuu." Fuujin turned to her left, recognizing Seifer's mocking voice. He was leaning against a tree, Hyperion at his side. Raijin was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where's Rai?" Fuujin asked quickly. The last thing she needed was to have to wait for that idiot for Hyne knows how long, especially alone with Seifer.  
  
"Got on the wrong side of Trepe. Again. He can't make it." Seifer grinned evilly at the dismay written on Fuujin's face.  
  
"So upset Fuujin? I heard rumors but I never thought you and Rai really WERE a couple." Seifer chuckled and stepped away from the tree he'd been leaning on. Fuujin still flew at it, but instead of hurting herself and cursing, she flipped backwards off her kick, grabbing Hyperion out of Seifer's hand in the process. Before he knew it, Fuujin was facing Seifer again, Hyperion hefted at his throat.  
  
"That's disgusting. Rai is the last guy I'd hook up with. Even YOU come before him," Fuujin said, making sure he knew her last remark was a joke by smiling at her companion. Seifer caught the hint and chuckled.  
  
"So, can I have my gunblade back now?" He asked. Fuujin began to hand Hyperion back, then stopped, a mischievous grin spreading her lips.  
  
"No. The training center's been getting a little to easy." She tossed her shuriken at him, smiling wider at his surprise. "Let's go find some T- Rex's, should be interesting to try them using someone else's weapon." Having said her piece, Fuujin hefted Hyperion easily, as though she lugged 30-pound gunblades around everyday. Seifer shook his head, muttering that she was insane. He could not, however, keep an echoing grin from overtaking his own face as he followed Fuujin on the trail of a T-Rex not so far away.  
  
Hours later, Seifer and Fuujin collapsed in a tired heap in the secret area. Sometime after their weapon switch, Fuujin had gotten a lot less nervous around Seifer. As she sat down, she leaned her head against him, wearily handing him Hyperion.  
  
"Here you go." She said, sighing with relief as Seifer took it. "Damn but that thing's heavy!" Seifer grinned.  
  
"Squall and I are the only ones trying for gunblade specialist FOR A REASON you know." He replied, smug grin and overpowering arrogance reclaiming their territory on his face. Fuujin nodded, and caught a yawn coming from her mouth.  
  
"You okay?" Seifer asked, watching Fuujin's eyelid flutter wearily over her eye. "There is something called sleep, ya know?" He winked, imitating Raijin's speech. Fuujin smiled, but the fatigue in her face was still clear.  
  
"It's harder for us insomniacs to sleep." She jibed half-heartedly. Grabbing a handhold, Fuujin pushed herself up off the ground, retaking her shuriken as she did so. "I have to get back to my room, Quistis gave me an essay to write on some of those Lunar Cry monsters, and I still need to find out some stuff on the effects of over-using Renzokuken for Squall…"  
  
"Whoah, turning into a scholar there, are we?" Seifer teased. He couldn't remember having been this open with Fuujin since… ever. She hadn't been much of a talker before.  
  
"No, I've just gotten mixed up with too many administrative heads around garden." Fuujin joked, looking slightly less forlorn. "I'll see you later, Quis wanted me to go over some things with you so I'll be running into you a lot."  
  
"Oh. Okay, well, later." Seifer replied, watching as Fuujin left. Damn she has a nice ass, especially in those shorts… Hyne, what the fuck am I THINKING?! This is Fuu I'm staring at… Oh shit Almasy, don't hit on HER! You are such a prick…  
  
  
  
Oooo, Seifer's fantasizing about Fuu, huh? ^_~ And so the *cough* plot thickens. Sorry I didn't update in soooo long, school caught up with me. -_- 


	4. Chapter Four

1 Don't Look Back – Chapter Four  
  
By shimotenshi  
  
///Peachy, translucent kin sliding over his, her breath light on his body… Gasping, a few silver locks flew over her delicate face…Fuu?! \\\  
  
Seifer awoke with a start, sweat dripping from his short blonde hair. He'd just been dreaming about…  
  
"Oh, shit!" He knew that he was not going to fall asleep again, and looked at the time. 300 hours. It was way past curfew, but Seifer decided on a trip to the training center anyway. With a sigh, he pulled on a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt, grabbing Hyperion as he cautiously peered out his door into the hall. It was empty, so he quietly crept out, closing the door with care. He made his way to the training center in the shadows, wondering about his dream.  
  
It wasn't the first time he had thought about Fuujin that way, but usually the times when he did were few and far between. Lately, it seemed that she was plaguing his mind, everything from her smile, to her hair… Before he even realized it, Seifer was in the training center, and a couple of grats were coming after him.  
  
Unthinkingly, he swung Hyperion at the first grat, cleaving it in two pieces and sending the halves flying at its companions. Seifer cut through them to the T-Rexaur waiting not so far off, casting Blind on it before it could swing its tail at him. He hacked at it tirelessly, releasing all his anger at various things. He still wasn't sure how he'd returned from Time Compression, but the mere thought of Ultimecia and how she'd controlled him only fueled his anger. Lost in his mindless rage, Seifer barely noticed that the T-Rexaur had left, and he was swinging Hyperion at empty air. He followed the monster's trail, ducking through thick foliage to come upon an awe-inspiring sight.  
  
There, on the ledge below him, the T-Rexaur was getting its ass kicked with such intensity that it put Seifer's attacks to shame. The sad part was, whoever attacking the T-Rexaur wasn't wielding a formidable gunblade, and, indeed, had no weapon at all. Was that Zel—Chickenwuss? Yeah, Chickenwuss, and… FUU?! Seifer stood watching, slack-jawed, as the two finished off the monster with the help of Pandemona. They disappeared into the bushes before Seifer could recover from shock. His nerves were still running pretty high when something tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Who? What?!" Seifer jumped, then spun around, Hyperion at the ready.  
  
"Whoah, don't have to skewer me." Zell said, hands raised. Fuujin stood beside him, grinning. Seifer looked from Zell to Fuujin, wondering what the fuck was going on.  
  
"Fuu? With Zell? Martial Arts? Wha?" Seifer blinked, looking seriously confused.  
  
"I told you, the Training Center was getting boring with the shuriken. I wanted to try something I could apply to my shuriken attacks, and Zell was happy to teach me some kicks and stuff." Fuujin replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh." Seifer said. He then glared at Zell, who looked caught between laughing himself sick and as confused as Seifer had been. "What's with you?"  
  
"You called me Zell. That's like, a once in a lifetime opportunity." Zell said, a grin breaking out over his face. "I wish I had a tape recorder."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"A little out of it, are we?" Fuujin jibed with a grin. "We're gunna go for a little while longer, wanna come? Or have you gotten tired enough to sleep?"  
  
"How did you know I couldn't sleep?" Seifer asked, only realizing the stupidity of his question after he said it. Fuujin just shook her head.  
  
"Well?" Zell asked, one eyebrow quirked. Seifer only nodded. Since when were Fuujin and Chickenwuss so friendly?  
  
  
  
Are Fuujin and Zell JUST friends? Is Seifer jealous? Find out in the next chapter of Don't Look Back, coming to a fanfiction.net near you. ^_~ Sorry this chapter was so short. =/ I need inspiration! Please R&R, and give me suggestions!!! 


End file.
